The present invention relates to a battery production method for producing a battery (a positive active substance, a positive conductive material, a positive current collector, and a negative active substance used in a battery) using a rubber material such as a tire containing sulfur and the like as a raw material.
Conventionally, a large quantity of rubber material and the like containing sulfur such as a tire has been produced. After the rubber material has been circulated as a product, the rubber material has been collected as a waste. Further, during a production process of the product, an excess of the rubber material has been collected.
After the rubber material is collected, the rubber material is processed at a recycling planet, so that the rubber material is recycled. In the recycling plant, the rubber material is thermally decomposed using a thermal decomposition chamber (for example, refer to Patent Publication 1).    Patent Publication 1: JP 2005-8677
In the past, the rubber material are not efficiently recycled as resources except a limited application, in which a recycled material is used as a heat source after the rubber material is thermally decomposed in the thermal decomposition chamber.
In the recent years, a variety of electric devices has been widely available, and an electric vehicle has been developed. Consequently, a battery such as a lithium secondary-battery has been focused. Especially, it has been desired to increase a capacity of the battery.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a method of efficiently recycling the rubber material such as the tire and the like that contains sulfur and is discarded by a large quantity into a battery.